


Dirty Laundry

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Phone Sex, Romance, future smut, tags will be updated an needed, there just isn't enough shame fanfiction out there that isn't incest-y or a McAvoy crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: A chance encounter introduces Brandon to an attractive neighbor who has become aware of his sexual proclivities from a distance, and he finds himself wanting to get to know her much more intimately.





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, there really isn't much in the way of Shame fanfiction out there that doesn't focus on Brandon and his sister, or some McAvoy crossover (not that I take issue with the McAvoy stuff, I just...need some hetero Brandon smut in my life)! Rated for future chapters, this will probably end up being 2-3 chapters total. I still intend to work on my David 8 Instant Crush story too, but this is what's on my mind right now. Enjoy!!

_Watch the sunrise_  
_Say your goodbyes_  
_Off we go_  
_Some conversation_  
_No contemplation_  
_Hit the road_

 

 

Bianca took a deep breath, as quietly as she could manage, trying to focus on the clothes she extracted from the dryer before her and nothing else...especially not her neighbor from several floors up whom she was more familiar with than she thought she'd ever want to be. Well, not familiar with him face-to-face, but certainly familiar with his tastes and habits. Thanks to their incompetent, or more likely lazy, mail carrier, she knew his name, his floor and unit number, and that he consistently made online purchases that were delivered in very discreet packages for a reason. It had only taken one instance of opening up a parcel delivered to her door that happened to be full of pornographic films and vibrators to instill the habit of very carefully checking the address on every package that was delivered to her thereafter.

She shook her head slightly to herself, recalling how mortified she'd been, taping the box back up as discreetly as possible and riding the elevator all the way up to his apartment on the 31st floor to set it carefully in front of his door. There had been at least half a dozen similar instances since the original unboxing, and she'd made sure not to accidentally open anything else of his that arrived at her door. In her second hand deliveries, she's never actually had to come face-to-face with him, but she'd had a close call a few packages back. Mr. Sullivan, she wasn't comfortable with using his first name, had been stepping out of the elevator as she'd been walking toward it after dropping off a mostly plain brown box, and they'd locked eyes briefly before she quickly looked away and stepped into the mobile little room. His eyes had lingered longer than hers had, before he continued on to his unit just beside the elevator, and when she heard him pick up the box and unlock his door as the elevator doors drifted closed, she knew she'd practically run into the patron of all the filthy things that found their way to her door.

She tried very hard not to judge, she wasn't exactly the definition of innocence herself, but it wasn't just porn and toys that showed up at her door. On more than a few occasions, women whom she tried to mentally identify as escorts, and not prostitutes, had shown up at her door in search of Brandon Sullivan's apartment unit as well. After her very brief run-in with him on his floor, finally matching a face to the name, she couldn't fathom why he'd ever need to pay for sex in the first place. He wasn't at all what she thought of when she imagined the type of man who would hire sex workers. Brandon was tall, with a lean frame and a very handsome face. She'd caught site of him more, from a distance, while passing through the lobby, or on the way in and out of the building from the street, and he always seemed well dressed and very put together. She got the feeling that his public life and private life were very different, and kept extremely separate from one another. She wondered if anyone he encountered during the day had any idea how he seemed to spend his nights.

Bianca was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a washing machine door slam shut several units away, and she turned around anxiously to meet her neighbor's eyes. “Sorry,” he voiced with an embarrassed look on his face. Brandon wasn't used to doing laundry down in this communal area, his unit was equipped with a washer and dryer, but his washing machine had been acting up lately and it wasn't worth it to keep wasting detergent and water with unpredictable results. The young woman across the room from him gave a small smile and a silent nod before returning her attention to the machines currently as her disposal. Brandon continued to watch her silently for several seconds before looking to his own machine.

He knew he'd seen her before, but they'd never crossed paths for more than a few seconds. He'd even seen her on his floor once, but she'd scurried into the elevator he'd just departed from before he'd had a chance to introduce himself. Brandon lifted the lid again and shoved a set of semen-stained sheets into the machine, dropped a detergent pack in, and closed the lid more gently this time. He dug into the pockets of his gray sweatpants, digging for change and looking up at the ceiling with a frustrated sigh as he found he'd left his quarters upstairs. He turned to look back at his shy neighbor, folding a set of her own sheets and trying her best not to notice him. She looked rather stiff and uncomfortable, and he wondered if she was generally this stand-offish around people, men, or...did she know something about him that was making her so obviously distant. “I know we don't know each other, but would you watch my laundry for a few minutes? I forgot my change in my apartment, I'll be right back,” he announced, watching her twitch a little at the sudden sound of his voice. She finally turned to face him directly, meeting his eyes briefly, taking in the pale blue shade. They were beautiful eyes. Sad eyes?

“Um...I've got extra quarters with me, you can owe me,” she returned, trying to portray confidence as she began walking toward him, digging into her own pocket and pulling out a handful of silvery coins. He continued to stare into her dark eyes as she attempted to casually engage him, his lips curving into a curious smile as he reached out and grasped at some of the metal in her hand, registered the light flush that crossed her cheeks when their flesh met.

“Thanks, that's awfully trusting,” he answered as he dropped a few of the coins into the machine and it came to life before him. “I'm Brandon, I live on the 31st floor.”

Bianca nodded, trying to maintain the confidence to hold his gaze when he looked back toward her. “I know, I'm on the 13th floor. The mailman drops your packages off at my door all the time, and I end up bringing them back up to your floor.”

Brandon's eyes widened briefly, recalling their first meeting again. That's why she'd been up there in the first place. She'd been redirecting his...pornography. God, what if she'd opened it? He thought back to the package of videos and toys that had seemed to have been opened and re-sealed before he'd taken it inside. Had she received that one too? Had she opened it by mistake, and was that why she looked like she'd rather be anywhere else on the planet that wasn't directly in front of him? He suddenly felt as uncomfortable as he guessed she did. That wasn't a part of his life he exposed to anyone he planned to keep as an acquaintance for more than a few hours, not on purpose anyway.

Bianca's eyes drifted down to his throat, watched him swallow hard, and begin to silently turn back to his machine. “I'm sorry,” she quickly announced, a little louder than she intended. Brandon looked back at her, surprised, as she continued, “I only opened up the first one, by accident, but I closed it back up and took it up to you. I guess 31 and 13 are easy enough to get mixed up in a building this big.” She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was staring at her own hands, playing nervously with the leftover coins. Brandon let his eyes drift as he listened to her speak. She was dressed in what he could only assume was her “laundry-day” attire : pajama shorts that left little to the imagination, though that didn't stop him from imagining anyway, and a pale, loose tank top with a much darker bra underneath that showed off more cleavage than she was likely comfortable with at the moment. His eyes lowered more, taking in her soft thighs, before drifting down to her...bunny slippers. He chuckled a little at the gray, fluffy rabbits staring up at him from her feet. Bianca looked up to his face, and followed his gave back down. She backed up a few steps, before letting out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, it didn't seem worth it to dirty a pair of socks just to come down here,” she mumbled, turning away again with a flush still on her cheeks, but this time with her lips turned up a little at the corners into a genuine smile.

Brandon sunk down to his knees suddenly, reaching a hand out to graze over the soft 'fur', then looked back up at her, very aware that his face was only about a foot away from the warmth centered between her legs. “It's alright, they're cute. I didn't think the building allowed pets though, I may have to turn you in to the proper authorities,” he answered with a confident but playful grin. She gave a small, natural laugh and shook her head a little, but stiffened slightly when she felt the fingers that had been playing at the 'fur' of her slippers move further to ghost over her ankle. It was such a small movement, but considering what she'd managed to learn from a distance about the man at her feet, it felt somehow intimate. She moved to pull her foot back a step, and he pulled his own hand back casually, rising back to his full height. “What name should I give management when I turn you in?” he asked, smiling and tapping one of her slippers lightly with his sneaker.

“I'm...Bianca,” she answered, catching herself staring at his eyes again. “And considering what else of yours has shown up at my door, I'm not too concerned about...management.” She fell silent when she noticed the shift in his eyes upon her mention of the other 'things' of his that had come to greet her. She closed her eyes and swallowed harder than normal herself, but opened them again when she heard him clear his throat.

“What else of mine has shown up at your door?” he asked, trying to maintain calm. It wasn't as if he thought he might become violent, but he was suddenly extremely curious and suspicious. Packages were one thing, but...

“Don't, um...don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said anything. It's really not my business,” she answered back anxiously, taking another step away. Brandon sighed, still watching her, and finding it very clear that she wasn't going to look him directly in the eyes again any time soon.

“No...I'm...” he started, feeling extremely uneasy now.

They both looked up as one of the machines on the other side of the room sounded a buzzer, announcing another load of clothes was finished drying. Bianca stood still for a few moments more, before silently stepping away from him and moving back to her own machine, feeling nothing but regret about even hinting that she might know what scandalous acts went on in his unit, in his private time. Before tonight, she really hadn't known what to expect or believe about him, considering the little information that have fallen at her doorstep and occasional fleeting glances within the halls and lobby of the building. She hadn't expected him to be friendly, or charming, and certainly not...so entrancing. And she'd ruined their little moment by throwing his proclivities in his face. She began to fold again, looking over briefly when she heard Brandon slump down into one of the provided chairs to wait for his sheets to finish washing. It was already awkward enough, she thought, and she might as well get some of her questions out there before she lost her nerve completely.

“Can I ask you something personal?” she inquired, Brandon's face lifting to look over at her. He suddenly seemed so hard to read, and she wasn't sure if she should have even spoke again, but he gave a silent nod and she continued, cautiously. “Why do you...I mean, you don't look like you exactly struggle to get dates on your own, so why do you you...hire them?” He held her gaze for a few moments, before turning his head slightly to look at the wall directly in front of him.

“I go on normal dates sometimes, but...it's just easier this way. I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone. It doesn't matter how clear I am about that up front, it always ends up messy. I guess I just know what I want and I don't like to play games to get it.” He looked over at her then, curious to see what expression he'd find on her face : disgust, revulsion, anger? She just looked...calm. Accepting, like this was what she'd expected to hear. Just how many of his escorts had shown up at her door anyway, he wondered as he smiled just a little and turned away once more.

“At least you're honest,” she said back, and he looked over at her again. She had began folding again, and was leaning over a little to place the freshly laundered articles into her basket without causing too many wrinkles, and he found himself staring at her modest chest again, and over the rest of her lean frame. When he looked back up to her face, he found her staring at him. He smiled just a little at being caught, and she straightened up to full height again, flipping the lid of her laundry basket closed, finished for the night. “Maybe a little too honest,” she said with a smile as she clutched the handle of her rolling basket and started walking toward the door to the hallway. His eyes followed her the entire walk, and she turned to look back at him again before she left. “Goodnight, Brandon. It was, um...nice to finally meet you.” He smiled back as she flushed a little again, and stepped out the door. He continued to watch the closed door for a few more moments, before closing his eyes and tilting his head back toward the ceiling, his mind a hurricane of thoughts. He was going to make sure that this wasn't their final encounter. He knew what he wanted, after all. Maybe a little game-playing wasn't completely out of the question...

 

 


	2. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon works fast, and things are starting to heat up...

_You're just an innocent_   
_A helpless victim of a spider's web_   
_And I'm an insect_   
_Going after anything that I can get_

 

Brandon looked out over the crowd, trying to keep the fake smile plastered on his face as he watched his boss make a fool of himself within a crowd of uninterested women. He didn't want to be here, but the situation was nothing new, and he was used to it. As much as he'd rather be home, fucking an escort or masturbating to a webcam stream, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he tried to sneak out, especially if he did so alone. He took another sip of his drink as he looked around the rest of the establishment, searching for any kind of distraction to take him mind off his urge to get out, when a familiar face from the other end of the bar caught his attention. His neighbor, Bianca, stood within a small group of young women, distracted by their own conversation and currently unaware of his presence. Brandon's eyes skimmed over each of the girls, each clutching a glass of alcohol and dressed in scandalously tight and revealing clothing...except Bianca. Although she was clearly out for some kind of “girl's night”, she looked out of place and uncomfortable within the group. While her companions all held glasses of cocktails, she clutched to a bottle of water. Where the ladies around her wore mostly tight-fitting dresses that shamelessly hugged every curve, she wore a pair of bootcut jeans and a sleeveless top that exposed only a hint of her modest cleavage. Yet for all the enticing choices of women around her, she was all he could seem to focus on, perhaps because she looked just as uncomfortable and anxious to leave as he felt.

He watched in silence and undetected for another minute or two, before his neighbor's entourage finally moved on to the dance floor, leaving her to sit alone at the bar, nursing her water. When he was sure they weren't going to return immediately, and after casting another glance toward his boss and co-workers to make sure they were still consumed with making idiots of themselves with women they had no chance with, Brandon finally began walking down to the opposite end of the bar. When he approached her, he had to say her name twice before she even registered his presence. Bianca looked up at him at first with bored eyes, probably assuming he was some random creep moving in to hit on her, but her eyes went wide and she flinched a little when she registered who he was. “Am I that repugnant?” he asked, but the smile that shown through his eyes told her he wasn't really offended. She shook her head with a smile, looking away briefly, before turning back to him.

“Are you stalking me? Or are you prowling for your next victim?” she asked, nodding at the sea of inebriated women gyrating to terrible music.

“You make me sound like a predator,” he answered, glancing down at the water in her hand, and giving the lid a little tap with his finger. “I don't think you're doing the 'girl's night' right. Shouldn't you be out there with them?”

Bianca closed her eyes and leaned back against the bar, letting out a little sigh. “I'm the designated driver. Believe me, this is not my idea of a good time.” She looked back at him, finally taking a moment to look him over. He was dressed in a clearly expensive suit, his hair styled so that his bangs were pushed straight back. Very professional, very handsome. Her vision rose, half-expecting him to be staring at her body, but he was focused on her eyes. She felt her face flush a little under his focused gaze, and the charming, confident little half-smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. He looked like a man that was used to getting his way without having to put in much effort, and she had to internally remind herself that there was a side of him very different from the put-together businessman in front of her. No matter how attractive and charming he looked, she didn't feel like he was someone to be trusted. She decided the best way to get her mind off how gorgeous he was would be to force herself to remember what he really was. “So...who's your target,” she asked in as neutral a tone as she could manage, gesturing to the other patrons of the club.

Brandon took a deep breathe and looked around as well, glancing over a seemingly endless parade of slender bodies in impossibly tight clothing, before turning back to her. “You really do make me sound like a predator,” he responded with a grin. “I'm here with my boss and some guys from work, I'm not on the hunt.” When she gave him a look that said she didn't fully believe him, he leaned into her a little and pointed out his boss, David, trying unsuccessfully to convince a couple of women far younger than his wife to give him their phone numbers. When they both declined, turned and walked away, he dropped his own phone back into his pocket and turned his attention back to the bar. He caught site of Brandon, and the young woman beside him, and decided to try his luck there instead. Brandon let out a groan and turned back to face the bar, Bianca edging away a little to give them their own space.

“Brandon! Don't just stand there, introduce us!” the man exclaimed a little drunkenly, slapping a hand on his underling's back and gesturing to Bianca.

Brandon looked over at his neighbor with eyes that seemed to say 'I am so sorry', before turning around to lift a hand to his boss' shoulder. “This is Bianca. We live in the same building,” he answered with a forced smile. David nodded silently, looking over the young woman's body, missing the disgusted look on her face. He started to reach his hand out toward hers, but Brandon suddenly grabbed his hand instead, feeling a little territorial as he tried to direct his boss' attention elsewhere. “Hey, it's getting pretty late, I think we should call you a cab,” he stated, trying to distract his boss as he caught Bianca attempting to get even further away from the two of them.

David looked back at Brandon with unfocused eyes, disappointment all over his face. Brandon just stared silently back until his boss scowled and started shuffling toward the entrance to the club. He turned to Bianca as he guided the drunken man, and mouthed 'Stay here' as he kept the other man steady on his feet. The two disappeared outside, and after several minutes, Brandon returned, immediately seeking out his neighbor and finding her back at their original meeting place. He slid onto the stool beside her, picking his drink back up and bringing it to his lips, watching her as she tried to not watch him. “Sorry about that,” he whispered as he leaned down closer to her ear, and she stiffened a little bit at the new proximity. She gave a silent nod, glancing over into his eyes as he straightened again. “I'd like to say he's not usually like that, but...he is.” She turned from the crowd to face him, her arm shifting and accidentally grazing against the fabric of his suit jacket. He stared down at her through crystal blue eyes, lips parting briefly to say something, when they both heard especially loud shouts approaching them. It was Bianca's turn to feel embarrassed as her giggling group of friends returned, summoning the bartender oven for a round of shots, many of them looking over Brandon appreciatively, and basically ignoring their designated driver. The man at her side gave her a pitying look, and reached for her hand to give it a little squeeze. He expected her to pull her hand back from his, but she left it as it was, staring down where their fingers met. They both flinched and pulled away from each other at the sound of her name, and they looked over to the group of women who were apparently ready to move on to the next club.

“Let's go! We have to hit another one!” one of them announced, before eyeing the man beside their sober friend. “You should come too,” she said in a quieter tone, leaning into the bar to put her cleavage more on display. Brandon smiled, and shook his head silently. The woman pouted her lips in frustration, rolled her eyes, and started to walk on very high-heeled shoes toward the entrance, the other women of their group following quickly behind.

Bianca watched as they left, knowing they'd stomp back in if she wasn't out there within a few minutes herself. She whirled around to face Brandon when she felt his hand descend down her back and reach into her pocket to grab her phone. “What do you-”

“I'm putting my number in your phone,” he glanced up at her, smiling at the confused look on her face, “in case you run into trouble.” He called his own phone with hers, and immediately ended the call when his began to ring. He slipped her phone back into her waiting hand, and his lips turned up into that charming grin again. “Any trouble at all,” he tried to focus on her eyes, fighting the urge to look her over once more, “I'm just a few floors away.”

 

* * *

 

Bianca let out a yawn as she locked the door of her apartment, bending down to unzip her boots and toss them aside as she strode into her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed and sighing with relief that the events of the night were finally over. She was pretty sure if she'd had to have spent another 10 minutes with her so-called friends, she might have seriously hurt at least one of them. She made a commitment to herself in that moment that she would not be their chauffeur again. Running into Brandon had been the only highlight of her night, and even that had been...strange. She hadn't seen him since their meeting in the laundry room a week before, and she couldn't decide what she thought of him. She was...instantly attracted to him, she couldn't lie to herself about that. But it was very difficult to get past all the things she'd learned about him before they'd met. He certainly wasn't boyfriend material, not that she'd been actively looking for a partner. She was single mostly by choice, but that didn't mean she wasn't also capable of being lonely, of desiring a little physical intimacy on occasion. She definitely didn't share his level of...need, but it had been months since she'd been with a man, and being in such close proximity with him that night, the way he'd whispered in her ear, and even the touch of his fingers on hers when he'd silently consoled her...

She started to unzip and pull off her jeans, when she felt the phone in her back pocket buzz. She wrenched it out and dragged her jeans the rest of the way off, tossing them on the floor and tapping the screen.

^Did you get home alright, or are you still partying?^

Brandon had apparently texted her just before she'd arrived home. She stared at the phone silently for a few moments in contemplation before sending back an answer.

^I just got home^

A few minutes passed, and she lay at first patiently, but then anxiously on her bed before the device buzzed again.

^Did your friends all survive?^

^I decided to let them live :) ^

Another minute passed before his response.

^Are you alone?^

She stared at the screen, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Her fingers slowly typed back her response, not sure herself where exactly she was expecting this conversation to go.

^I'm alone^

Another minute of silence.

^I'm glad I got to see you tonight. It was an unexpected treat. ^

She closed her eyes, trying to decide how to respond, when her phone buzzed again.

^What are you doing right now?^

^Nothing^

^Just nothing?^

^I'm just lying in bed^

Silence for another minute.

^Can I call you?^

She stared into the screen, biting her lip and trying to think rationally.

^Sure^ was all she could manage.

She stared nervously at her phone in anticipation, and almost dropped it when she saw his name pop up as an incoming call. She quickly pressed the answer icon and brought it up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hey,” came his simple response, and she sat up in bed at full attention. “It really was nice to see you tonight. I'm sorry about my boss.”

She nodded silently, “It was...good to see you too.”

Quiet for a few seconds, then “I didn't take anyone home, in case you were wondering.”

“It's not really my business anyway,” she answered back, toying with the edge of her blanket.

She heard what sounded like sheets rustling. “Are you still in bed?” he asked in a slightly lower tone.

Bianca swallowed a little nervously, before responding with a brief “Yes.”

More sheets shifting on his side, “What are you wearing?”

She closed her eyes again before answering, trying not to sound nervous, “The same tank top...bra and panties.” She cringed a little at her own words.

A little groan from the other side of the line, then “Am I making you nervous?”

“A little...”

“Don't be nervous...We're just talking.”

She swallowed hard, her mouth felt so dry but she didn't want to move from this spot. “What...what are you wearing?”

A faint chuckle, “Just my boxer-briefs...I think you'd be more comfortable out of that tank top.” Bianca looked down at herself, at the bottom hem of her top, gripping it lightly. She sat down the phone for a moment, and dragged the top up over her head and tossed it to the floor, picking the phone back up and laying her back flush against the blankets. “That's feels better, right?”

She took a shallow breath, looking down at her remaining clothing, and whispering back a simple “Yes.”

Brandon was silent for a few moments, lying in the bed of his apartment, staring down at the bulge in his tight shorts. He wanted to walk out of his unit just as he was, ride the elevator down to the 13th floor, and see for himself, but he held back. She was still too nervous, she probably wouldn't agree to that so quickly. He'd have to be satisfied with her voice and his hand tonight. “Close your eyes,” he whispered, listening to her soft breathing. Bianca obeyed, relaxing her weight into the mattress and closing her eyes. “Do you have any toys?” Her eyes shot back open and she stayed silent, biting her lip again. “Do you?” he asked again.

“...Yes,” she answered cautiously.

“What kind?”

Bianca looked over at the table by her bed, leaning over to open the drawer and put out a sleek, silicone-covered device. “It's just a vibrator.”

Brandon's free hand drifted down to the waistband of his shorts, slipping a hand over the fabric to graze over his growing arousal. “I want you to slide your fingers into your panties,” he answered back. She did as he asked and let out a little noise as her finger tips grazed over her flesh. “Are you wet?” he asked, stroking at himself more. She gasped a little 'yes' and he closed his eyes tight, shoving his shorts down his thighs and grasping his length. “Turn on your toy,” he whispered, letting out a sigh as he worked himself. He heard a little buzzing noise from her side of the line and grinned. “Now...is it the kind that you can slip inside?” Another soft 'yes'. “Okay...I want you to slide it inside your pussy.” There was silence on the other side of the line, and he could tell that she was hesitating. “It's okay, you're safe in your room. No one but you, and my voice. Just slip it inside.” Bianca stared down at the lace boyshorts that her hand was obscured by, still silent. “Take your panties off. Do it for me,” Brandon whispered, gasping again as he worked at a slow but steady pace with his own hand.

Closing her eyes, Bianca pushed the fabric down her hips, thighs, working them all the way down and tossing them away. “Okay,” she whispered back, “they're off.” She reached for the toy again, still buzzing away on it's lowest setting.

“Will you put it inside for me?” he whispered, closing his own eyes. He let out another groan when he heard a little whimper of pleasure as she slipped the vibrating toy inside herself. His brows furrowed as he suddenly heard more background noise, “What are you doing?”

“I put my phone on speakerphone,” she answered, pressing a button on her toy and increasing the vibration. She let out another soft noise, and Brandon knew she was ready to be pushed further.

“Start pumping it inside yourself,” he continued, “Imagine I'm with you. Imagine it's me that's fucking you. Can you feel me?”

She whimpered again, her imagination taking control, picturing him hovering above her, driving slowly in and out of her. She started to lift her hips in unison with the thrusts of her toy, her breathing starting to become more ragged. Brandon switched to speakerphone and laid the device to the side, reached over to his own bedside table to pull out a bottle of lubricant, letting it drip onto his fingers and running his hands back over his length again. Closing his eyes, he could only imagine how wet she must be for him, and he started pumping his hand over himself again, almost growling at the slick sensation. “How does is feel?” he asked, glancing over at his phone and adjusting his grip.

“You feel so good,” she whimpered back, dropping her unoccupied hand to her clit, stroking little circles as she continued to fuck herself. Brandon closed his eyes tight, features tense as he felt himself nearing his peak.

“Fuck, you feel so good too,” he groaned, bucking into his hands. “Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come around me.” Bianca started to tremble, feeling her insides tightening, feeling the end nearing. With a jerk of her hips, she suddenly let out a noise between a sob and a scream, and Brandon's eyes closed tight, gasping for air as his own sticky fluids suddenly coated his fingers, coming hard in his hands.

There was silence on both sides, for a few minutes, each of them coming down at their own pace. Brandon glanced over at his phone with heavy lids, a satisfied grin pulling at the corners of his lips. He wiped his hands as clean as he could on his sheets, and picked the phone back up, switching it to normal sound and holding it to his ear, listening to her soft breathing. “Thank you,” he said, looking down at his softening cock. Bianca looked over at her own phone, fingers still slick with her arousal.

“Thank you, Brandon,” was all she could think to answer, her eyes becoming heavy as drowsiness started to take over.

“Next time,” he responded, licking his lips and closing his eyes again, “you won't need to use your imagination.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written (or really experienced) phone sex before, so I hope it turned out okay :3 
> 
> Leave some kudos if you liked it, and drop me a comment. I love to read them :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far. I know it's starting angsty, but we'll definitely get to the good stuff soon enough. Drop some kudos and a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
